The Elder Scrolls: A Tale of Two Dragonborn
by TheDude5000
Summary: Kaivar Sky-Wing, the last Dragonborn is faced with a new challenge involving an old face.
1. Chapter 1: A Plea for Help

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

A Tale of Two Dragonborn

Chapter 1: A Plea for Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. Please Review.**

How had it come to this? He was trying to keep a promise to his father, his father's one last dying request. And now he was a prisoner. Kaivar Sky-Wing looked slightly to his left and saw the Imperial soldier driving the carriage. "Hey. You're finally awake." a voice came from in front of him.

Kaivar turned his head and noticed a Nord man with long blonde hair and a rugged beard. He was wearing chain-mail armor with a blue shawl wrapped around it. He had fur boots and gauntlets. The man was going on about how he fell into the same ambush as him and the horse thief next to him. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was just fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." the thief whined.

'Some Nord' Kaivar thought to himself. The two Nords went back and forth with each other. Kaivar was absently listening. The horse thief was from Rorikstead and the fourth man on the carriage was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion. Eventually they all came to a stop in Helgen. They got off the carriage and a Nord legionnaire began reading names of a list. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm." he said.

The gagged Jarl walked to the line. "Ralof of Riverwood." this time contempt leaked into the soldier's voice.

The Nord who sat across from him walked to line. "Lokir of Rorikstead." the soldier drawled.

"You won't kill me!" Lokir shouted before bolting towards the far gate.

An Imperial captain sighed. "Archers!" she shouted.

Within seconds Lokir was dead on the ground with arrows sticking out of his body. "Anyone else want to try to escape? Good. Next prisoner." she ordered.

"Wait, you there, step forward." the soldier said.

Kaivar looked at him and walked forward. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Kaivar Sky-Wing of Kvatch." he replied.

"You chose a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman. I'm sorry." the soldier lamented with sincerity flooding his words.

He walked to the line. An Imperial general lectured Stormcloak about his actions. A strange sound echoed before executing some nameless Stormcloak rebel. The strange sound pierced the air once more, but the Imperials ignored it. "Next. The Nord in the rags!" the captain shouted.

Kaivar walked forward. Divines he was going to die. 'Akatosh, Kynareth, Mara, Dibella, Talos. Grant me peace in Sovngarde' Kaivar mentally prayed. He was forced down to the executioner's block when a dark shadow flew through the clouds. "What in Oblivion is that!?" the General asked.

"It's in the clouds!" an Imperial shouted.

The dark shape landed on the tower and Kaivar's eyes widened. "Dragon!" the General shouted.

The dragon roared and the sky lit on fire as meteors rained down on Helgen. The executioner and Imperial captain died. Kaivar struggled to stand and saw Ralof beckoning for him to follow. Kaivar bolted behind Ralof and wound up in a tower with two Stormcloaks and Ulfric. "Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." he replied.

Kaivar looked towards the stairway and ran up. He hoped to find a means of escape. Suddenly the dragon burst through the wall and destroyed the stairs before leaving to attack elsewhere. Kaivar jumped out of the hole into the inn. He ran outside and saw the Imperial soldier from before saving a small child. "So you made it? Stay with me prisoner if you want to live." he told Kaivar.

He left the boy with an old man. "Gods guide you Hadvar." he told the soldier.

Kaivar and Hadvar made their way to the general, whose name was Tullius, before fleeing to the keep. Ralof and a few Stormcloak soldiers were across from them. "Ralof you damn traitor!" Hadvar shouted.

"You can't stop us Hadvar." Ralof replied.

"Fine, I hope that dragon sends you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar shouted.

Hadvar and Ralof went through different doors. Kaivar followed Hadvar. "Let's see if I can't remove those binds." Hadvar offered.

Hadvar undid the knots. "There's some contraband over there. Help yourself." Hadvar instructed.

Kaivar went over to the chest and opened it. Inside he found some studded armor and iron gauntlets. On the shelf next to him he found some iron boots, an iron helmet, and a steel sword. After putting everything on, he and Hadvar walked through the keep. That's when Kaivar woke up. He shot up in his bed with cold sweat on his brow. He always dreamt of Helgen these days, even after Alduin was defeated. Kaivar looked over to his sleeping wife, Sylgja, before going downstairs. Hjerim was a beautiful home. He preferred it to his other steadings despite it being in the former Stormcloak capital. He noticed Calder, his Housecarl, sitting at the table drinking some mead. "My Thane." he acknowledged.

Kaivar smiled. "Calder I'm going out for a while." Kaivar explained.

"Of course my Thane, safe travels." Calder replied.

Kaivar smiled and picked up his gear. He put on his set of Dragonplate armor and sheathed the Dragonbone sword and dagger he always carried. His wedding ring went over the gauntlet and Kyne's Token was tucked away safely under the armor. He walked out into the cool Windhelm air. He found himself thinking of all the foes he's defeated, Alduin the World-Eater, Lord Harkon, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, and even Miraak the first Dragonborn. Kaivar, being the last Dragonborn, was used to fighting impossible odds by now. Nowadays he had many friends. He was the Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun, the Arch-Mage at the College of Winterhold, and a Legate in the Imperial Legion. His father would be proud. "Kaivar." a voice came from behind him. He turned and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Ralof?" Kaivar asked.

"Yes. It's me." Ralof said.

Ralof no longer bore his armor. Instead he had rags on. His hair and beard had become disheveled. "What are you doing here Ralof? In case you've forgotten, you're a wanted man." Kaivar chided.

"I know. I need help." he explained.

"Why would I ever help you?" Kaivar asked.

"Because I helped you in Helgen, and because... we're family." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

A Tale of Two Dragonborn

Chapter 2: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Please Review**

"What in Mara's name are you talking about Ralof?" Kaivar asked, his hand hovering near his sword.

"Beyla. Beyla Sky-Wing." Ralof replied.

Kaivar's eyes widened. "What does my dead sister have to do with anything?" Kaivar asked.

"Belya isn't dead. She survived the fire that killed your family. She's my wife Kaivar. We've been living in a small cabin in the Rift." Ralof explained.

Kaivar tackled Ralof and put his dagger to his throat. "You are going to take me to Beyla or I will gut you." Kaivar threatened.

"If you let me go I'll be more than glad to take you to her. We need your help Kaivar." Ralof replied.

Kaivar got up off of Ralof. "Where is she?" Kaivar asked.

"She's at our cabin in the Rift. We were safe there when the Stormcloaks held the Rift. But now the Imperials control it." Ralof explained.

"We leave tomorrow." Kaivar said. "Come by Hjerim so we can get you armored up. You're no good to me dead." with that Kaivar walked away.

The next morning Kaivar was gearing up and preparing a satchel with food and water. Sylgja came downstairs. "Where are you off too?" she asked.

Kaivar turned and saw her. "I'm going out to the Rift. Shouldn't be more than a few days." he replied.

"Does Jarl Black-Briar need something of you? You tend to stay away from Riften if you can help it." she inquired.

"I'm not going to Riften. I'm going to the Rift. It's... a personal affair." Kaivar replied.

"I'm your wife. Don't I get to know about your personal affairs?" she asked.

"It's... it's my sister. She might be alive. Ralof is apparently married to her. I'm going to see her. That's all." he replied solemnly.

Sylgja covered her mouth. "I thought your entire family died in that fire?" she asked.

"Apparently Beyla got out.' Kaivar admitted.

Sylgja looked at Kaivar for a long time. "Are you taking Calder or Meeko with you?" she asked gesturing to the Housecarl and the dog sitting in the corner.

"No. I'm going to rendezvous with Iona in the Rift. It'll be me, her, and Ralof." Kaivar explained.

"Ok. What do I tell the kids?" she asked.

Kaivar turned to her with a big smile. "Hroar and Sofie are tougher than they look. Be honest. Tell them their father is going to see family." he replied.

Sylgja smiled. She fiddled with her wedding ring and she remembered the first time she met Kaivar a year ago. After he'd defeated Alduin and Lord Harkon he'd enlisted with the Legion and ended the Civil War. The first thing he did after that was marry her and adopt Hroar and Sofie. "Ok my love. Be safe." she whispered.

He walked up to her and kissed her. "I always am." Kaivar then took a set of steel armor and left.

When he met with Ralof in Candlehearth Inn he gave him the armor. Ralof still had his warhammer, but had to abandon his uniform to dodge arrest. After Ralof was in his armor Kaivar took him to the carriage and rode it into the Rift. When they were halfway in the Rift, Kaivar and Ralof dismounted the carriage and found a horse strapped to a tree. "Her name is Lyna." Ralof explained. "Hope you don't mind sharing a horse."

Kaivar smirked and opened his palm. A sphere of dark purple magicka formed in his hand. "Won't have to." he replied.

Kaivar cast the spell and a skeletal horse covered in purple flame appeared. Ralof went wide-eyed. "His name is Arvak." Kaivar explained.

Kaivar mounted Arvak as Ralof mounted Lyna. They rode into the forest until Iona rode up next to them. "My Thane!" she called.

Kaivar looked over. "Iona follow us." he called back.

Iona nodded and rode next to Ralof. Within an hour they reached Ralof's cabin. Kaivar, Ralof, and Iona dismounted their steeds. Ralof and Iona tied their horses to a nearby post as Arvak simply disappeared back to the Soul Cairn. "Iona wait out here. If you see anyone approach the cabin detain them." Kaivar instructed.

Iona nodded and Ralof led Kaivar into the cabin. As they entered they heard humming coming from another room. "Beyla!" Ralof called.

The humming stopped and a Nord woman with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes approached. She was wearing a full set of leather armor minus the helmet and a steel dagger hung at her side. Kaivar could see the shimmer of a frost enchantment. "Ralof!" she cried and ran up to him.

Ralof and Beyla embraced. "Who's this?' she asked.

"Don't you recognize me Beyla? I know it's been years, but can you really forget me?" Kaivar asked.

Beyla squinted before realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Kaivar?" she asked.

"It's me Beyla." Kaivar replied.

Beyla quickly embraced Kaivar who returned the embrace. "I thought you were dead." Kaivar whispered.

"I thought you were dead." Beyla retorted.

Kaivar felt Ralof's eyes tearing holes in him. "Let go of her." he ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do with my own sister Ralof." Kaivar spat.

"She's not your sister anymore. She supported Ulfric. The man you slaughtered." he spat.

Beyla looked at Kaivar. "You killed Ulfric Stormcloak?" she asked.

"He was tearing Skyrim apart Beyla. He was paid by the Thalmor to start this war to weaken the nation for an invasion. The Empire is our best bet. Father kept repeating that to us over and over!" Kaivar reasoned.

Beyla looked at her brother in pure terror. "Father was wrong. The Empire abandoned Skyrim and Talos to the Thalmor. Every time I tried to make it right I was thwarted." she retorted.

"Make it right?" Kaivar asked.

"Beyla has had to join some suspicious groups in order to throw the Empire off balance. The Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood." Ralof explained.

"The Dark Brotherhood? That's impossible. I wiped them out personally when I stormed their sanctuary in Falkreath." Kaivar replied.

"That was you?! You slaughtered my family?!" Beyla asked horrified.

"Family?! The Dark Brotherhood is a bunch of murderers!" Kaivar retorted.

"I'm the Listener of the Night Mother. The Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. And I'm a Storm-Blade of the Stormcloak Rebellion." Beyla shot.

"You're everything I'm not. I'm the Harbinger of the Companions. The Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. A Legate of the Imperial Legion. But above all else I am the Dragonborn." Kaivar defended.

Kaivar never found himself hating his sister when they were children. But Beyla had become everything he loathed. A murderer, thief, and traitor. "Look we might not agree," Beyla's eyes softened, "but I've never been happier to see you Kai." she whispered.

Kaivar smiled. In the end Beyla was still his sister. He enveloped her in a hug. "I love you Bey." he whispered.

"I love you, too Kai." she replied.

Suddenly an explosion was heard outside. An explosion Kaivar recognized as a Firebolt spell.


	3. Chapter 3: Survival

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

A Tale of Two Dragonborn

Chapter 3: Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Please review. **

Kaivar turned towards the door. "Beyla. Ralof. Pack whatever you need and meet me outside." he ordered and unsheathed his sword.

Kaivar went out the door and Beyla went to work. She grabbed a large knapsack and put in her full sets of shrouded and Nightingale armor along with her Nightingale sword and bow. She considered taking her old Stormcloak gear but decided against it. Ralof was packing food and water. Beyla quickly grabbed a quiver of steel arrows and strapped them to her back and then repeated the process with her hunting bow. When they had finished they went outside and saw Kaivar and Iona ducked behind a fence. Kaivar saw them and shouted. "Thalmor! Get down!"

Ralof and Beyla took cover. "Iona shoot them." Kaivar ordered.

"My Thane I can't see them." she replied, nocking a steel arrow back on her hunting bow.

"I'm on it. Laas... Yah Nir." Kaivar shouted.

Suddenly the Thalmor's location was revealed by their aura. "There's one two feet to the left of that tree. One on a rock ridge about two feet up dead ahead. The last two are standing to the far right next to that stream." Kaivar explained.

Iona nodded as Beyla took her bow and nocked back an arrow. Iona shot the first while Beyla took the second. Iona then took out the third as Beyla shot the fourth. "Well I guess that's taken care of." Kaivar quipped.

"Don't be so sure." a voice came from behind.

Ralof turned around to see the Thalmor wizard just before the bound sword went through his chest and killed him. "Ralof!" Beyla screamed.

Kaivar moved unbelievably fast. He pulled Ralof of the blade and threw him back into Iona's arms. "Yol... Toor Shul!" he shouted and flames burst out of his mouth igniting the wizard.

The elf screamed in agony before Kaivar cut off his head. When he turned back he saw Beyla cradling Ralof's body. He knew Ralof wasn't just dead. The bound weapon had trapped his soul in a soul gem. He searched the wizard's body and found the black gem. "It's one thing to kill a Nord. But it's worse when you prevent his soul from reaching Sovngarde." he lamented.

"Free his soul Kai. Please." Beyla pleaded.

Kaivar nodded and crushed the gem. Ralof's soul flew out and ascended to Sovngarde. Kaivar turned and Beyla off the ground. "You'd better get on Lyna." he told her.

Beyla stood up. "I have my own horse." she whistled and a horse with dark reddish-brown fur and glowing red eyes ran up to them.

Kaivar stared at the menacing horse. It was almost as intimidating as Arvak. "His name is Shadowmere." Beyla explained before mounting him.

Kaivar nodded and conjured Arvak. "Iona take Maeri and Lyna back to Riften. Sell Lyna and return Maeri to her stable. Then get some rest at Honeyside." he ordered.

"Yes my Thane." she replied.

Iona mounted Maeri and took Lyna by the reins before galloping to Riften. "So where to now?" Beyla asked.

"Now we go to Hjerim in Windhelm. You're going to meet your family." Kaivar replied.

Both Nords turned and made for Windhelm. When they arrived Arvak returned to the Soul Cairn and Shadowmere ran off to what Kaivar assumed was the general direction of the Pale. They entered the city and made their way to Hjerim. When they got inside Calder looked up. "My Thane. Who is our guest?" he asked.

"Calder this is my sister Beyla. Where are Sylgja and the kids?" he asked.

"Lady Sylgja is minding the stand in the market. Hroar and Sofie are off playing." he replied.

Kaivar nodded. "Follow me." he instructed.

Beyla followed Kaivar to the children's bedroom. "Where are your kids going to sleep?" she asked.

"Here. You're not staying in this house. It's the first place the Thalmor would check. I'm sending you to my steading in Falkreath hold. I wanted to give you something before you left." he replied.

He opened the wardrobe and moved the false back panel. He entered the enchanting and alchemy lab and move toward the bookshelf. He pulled a necklace off it and handed it to Beyla. "You lost this the night of the fire." he explained.

Beyla smiled at the old charm and took it. "So... Falkreath?" she asked.

A few hours later Kaivar and Beyla had arrived at Lakeview Manor. Beyla marveled at the steading. He had his own cow, chicken, horse, and carriage driver. Beyla noticed a woman in a set of steel plate armor with a Redguard hood patrolling the area. She had an Imperial bow and steel arrows strapped to her back. She also had a steel sword sheathed on one side and a classic Redguard scimitar on the other. "That's Rayya. My Housecarl." Kaivar answered the unspoken question.

Suddenly a Nord in steel armor with a steel greatsword on his back came out to greet them. "Hello. I'm Erik the Slayer. Former brigand and steward for the steading of Thane Sky-Wing." he greeted.

"Erik this is my sister, Beyla. I want you and Rayya to keep her here. Don't let anyone know about her. If anyone comes knocking hide her in the cellar." Kaivar ordered.

Erik nodded. "Come with me. We'll get you settled." he told Beyla.

Beyla nodded and followed Erik into the house.


	4. Chapter 4: War

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

A Tale of Two Dragonborn

Chapter 4: War

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Please Review.**

Kaivar had left Beyla with Rayya and Erik at Lakeview Manor two weeks ago. He visited regularly in an attempt to restore their bond. Hroar and Sofie had instantly loved their aunt and it was mutual. Sylgja had gotten along well with Beyla. Kaivar had been meeting with General Tullius to throw the Thalmor off their trail. Today he was off to Whiterun to meet with Jarl Balgruuf to answer a desperate missive. When he entered the main city he decided to make a detour to Jorrvaskr. When he arrived he noticed Farkas and Aela just outside the door. "Farkas you need to understand..." Aela was actually pleading.

"Well I don't. It doesn't make any sense. You... Harbinger." Farkas noticed Kaivar.

Aela turned to see him. Kaivar looked over them. They were both clad in wolf armor with their respective Skyforge steel weapons. Farkas favored a greatsword. Aela carried only a dagger but used a hunting bow and steel arrows. "Aela. Farkas. How are you?" he asked.

Aela and Farkas exchanged looks. "We're... good." Farkas barely whispered.

Kaivar raised an eyebrow. "Aela how are Vilkas, Ria, Njada, Torvar, and Athis?"

Aela turned to him. "They are well. Vilkas has taken Ria to Winterhold to help with a few trolls. Athis has been teaching a few archery tricks to the guards. Njada and Torvar are probably downstairs going at it again." she replied.

Kaivar's eyes bulged. "Njada and Torvar? Really?" he asked.

"It's just sex. Everyone has needs." Aela replied seemingly directing the comment towards Farkas.

Kaivar shrugged. "Well I've had a couple of Housecarls marry my stewards. Rayya and Erik got married. So did Gregor and Illia."

Aela and Farkas nodded before retreating to Jorrvaskr. Kaivar noticed Athis walking back to as well. "Athis!" he called.

"Ah. Harbinger how may I help you?" he asked.

"I just met with Farkas and Aela. How long?" he asked.

"Hehe. They've been at it for a few weeks. Farkas was smitten. But it was just sex for Aela." he explained.

"Got it." Kaivar replied before stalking off.

On his way to Dragonsreach he noticed Lydia waiting for him by the staircase. "Lydia!" Kaivar called.

Lydia looked up and saw him. "Kaivar!" she replied.

Kaivar hugged the Housecarl. Out of the eight Housecarls Kaivar had, he was closest to Lydia because he'd been with her the longest. "It's good to see you again Lydia. I assume you've been taking care of Breezehome?" he asked.

Lydia nodded. "Of course I have. I'm not a Housecarl to sit on my ass." she replied.

"Well depending on what Balgruuf wants of me you might be seeing some action." he offered.

Lydia smiled and started walking towards Dragonsreach. Kaivar followed and looked her over. As with all of his Housecarls she wore a full set of steel plate armor that was tempered and enchanted and carried his Thane weapon for the hold. Kaivar remembered always tempering and enchanting his own gear. Even the weapons and armor he bore now had powerful enchantments to boost his stamina, health, magic, shout power, and damage against dragons and elemental power. He remembered falling in love with the Chaos enchantment that Frea had taught him in Morrowind. When they arrived before Balgruuf he smiled. "Dragonborn. Lydia. It is good to see you." he greeted.

"Jarl Balgruuf." Kaivar returned.

"We have trouble." Balgruuf stated.

"What kind?" Kaivar asked.

"The Thalmor are petitioning to invade Skyrim. When pressed for information by Emperor Mede they stopped talking. He hired the Thieves Guild to investigate. They found that the Thalmor want to kill two people. The last living Septims." Balgruuf explained.

"Septims? The Septim line died out 200 years ago when Martin Septim gave his life to prevent the Oblivion Crisis. The Thalmor might have taken credit but anyone who's not some milk-drinker knows that." Kaivar replied.

"Wrong. A little known fact and secret kept by the Jarls is that Martin Septim had an heir with a Nord who lived in Cyrodiil. That Nord married another Nord who raised the heir. The heirs in existence today are Nords and not Imperials. Emperor Mede has ordered us to discover the heirs and deliver them to the Imperial City for coronation." Balgruuf explained.

"So you want me to track down these heirs?" Kaivar asked.

"No. It's obvious who they are. It's common knowledge that the Septim line has one constant hereditary trait." Balgruuf replied.

"What?" Lydia asked.

Kaivar's eyes widened in realization. "They're all Dragonborn." he said.

Lydia's head jerked to face Kaivar. "Precisely. However the Thalmor missive lists two people. Do you have a sibling?" Balgruuf asked.

Kaivar stared. "My sister. Beyla. She... she's staying at Lakeview Manor in Falkreath hold."

"Then we need you both. A war is coming to Skyrim. The Thalmor broke the White-Gold Concordat. Their armies are on their way here." Balgruuf warned.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

A Tale of Two Dragonborn

Chapter 5: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Please Review**

Beyla was sweating as Kaivar forced her to train. She was meant for the shadows not face-to-face combat. Kaivar had been helping her come to terms that she was a Septim. She revealed she found two word walls in Snow Veil Sanctum and the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath. She knew one word to the Disarm and Marked for Death shouts. Kaivar imparted his knowledge of the rest of those shouts as well as Aura Whisper, Whirlwind Sprint, Unrelenting Force, Become Ethereal, and Dragonrend. She had little magic at her disposal. She could use the Sparks Destruction spell, the Invisibility spell from the Illusion school, the Conjuration spell to conjure a Flame Atronach, and a Steadfast Ward Restoration spell. Kaivar forged, tempered, and enchanted a full set of dragonscale armor as well as a dragonbone dagger, bow, and 50 arrows. She trained at Lakeview while Kaivar gathered numbers. So far he had enlisted the help of the Companions and the College of Winterhold's mages. She memorized the names. The Companions offered their entire force. Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, Athis, Ria, Njada, and Torvar. The College only allowed their masters to assist. The only ones staying back were two resident mages, Urag gro-Shub and Enthir. Now Kaivar was going to meet with a man named Isran to enlist a group of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard. "We'll help." Isran told Kaivar.

"Only because the Thalmor needs to be stopped. Everyone will be there except our sentries at the gate." he continued.

Kaivar smiled and shook the Redguard's hand. "Thank you Isran."

Kaivar was about to walk out of the fort until a voice rang out. "Wasn't sure you'd convince him."

Kaivar smiled and turned around. "I'm a persuasive man Serana."

Serana smiled to the point where her fangs showed. "I know. Just be careful. You're the only family I have." she replied.

"I'll be ok Serana." he smiled at the woman who had been like a sister to him.

"Who are you going to enlist next?" she asked.

Kaivar sighed. "I'm going to see a woman named Delphine. She's the Grandmaster of the restored Blades. We had a falling out but I'm hoping she'll step up to fight the Thalmor." he explained and left.

When Kaivar arrived at Sky Haven Temple he saw Benor standing guard. "Benor. I need to see Delphine and Esbern." he ordered.

"Go right ahead. But I don't know that Delphine will be happy to see you until Paarthurnax is dead." he replied.

Kaivar climbed the steps and saw Delphine and Esbern at the table with Jenassa and Uthgerd. Kaivar noticed a group of new Blades he didn't recognize. "Dragonborn. Is Paarthurnax dead?" Delphine asked.

"No. I've come to enlist the Blades to fight against the Thalmor." Kaivar replied.

"We hate the Thalmor. Most of these new Blades are leftovers from the Stormcloaks. But we can't serve a Dragonborn who refuses to finish his destiny." she replied.

Kaivar tackled her. "Listen to me! I am not in the mood to watch Skyrim die! If you won't listen to a Dragonborn then listen to a Septim!" Kaivar yelled.

Delphine's eyes widened. "You're a Septim?" she asked.

"One of two surviving lost heirs." Kaivar replied, getting off her.

Delphine stood and everyone stared at the man they believed to be the one Dragonborn outside the Septim bloodline. An anomaly of Akatosh. "So you're one of two people who can remove the Thalmor from the Empire?" Delphine asked.

"Yes. When this war is over either me or my sister will take the Ruby Throne and remove the Thalmor." Kaivar replied.

"If you're a Septim then the Blades stand with you. Kaivar Septim." Delphine replied.

Kaivar nodded and left Sky Haven Temple for Windhelm. When Kaivar returned home he saw Sofie and Hroar playing with their fox and mudcrab respectively. "Papa!" Sofie called.

"Sofie." Kaivar smiled warmly as his daughter hugged him.

"Papa? Mama says you're the next Emperor." Hroar inquired.

"Either me or your aunt Beyla." Kaivar replied.

"Speaking of Beyla, she left this message for you by courier." Sylgja said from her seat on the stairs.

Kaivar walked up to her and took the note while giving her a quick kiss. Kaivar opened the note and read it. 'Kaivar, I took a break from training to check up on some things in Riften and Dawnstar. To keep things simple my friends in the Thieves Guild are going to intercept all supply caravans to the Thalmor and rob them blind. Also I've asked Nazir, Cicero, and Babette of the Dark Brotherhood (the only ones aside from me who survived you) to take out key Thalmor officials in Skyrim. I know your feelings about these groups but I think it would benefit us to have their aid. With love, Beyla.'

Kaivar thought about going to see Beyla and telling her these underhanded groups weren't the answer to the Thalmor threat, but he needed all the help he could get. Tomorrow he was going to ask the Orc strongholds to lend their forces to the war effort as well as finding out the Empire's position in this war from Tullius. He'd also sent letters to a few old friends to assist him. Namely Derkeethus, Mjoll the Lioness, Roggi Knot-Beard, Frea, Talvas Fathryon, and Ralis Sedarys. He already knew that Serana was going to help him. All of his Housecarls had pledged themselves to the fight. His stewards volunteered but he wanted them to watch over the steadings. A thought occurred to him. "Calder." he addressed the Housecarl behind him.

"Yes Thane?" he replied.

"I want you to stay in Hjerim with Sylgja, Hroar, and Sofie wen the fighting starts. I don't want anything to happen to them." he ordered.

Calder was clearly disappointed but simply muttered "Yes Thane."

Kaivar went through the list of Housecarls. He had Lydia, Rayya, Valdimar, Argis the Bulwark, Iona, Gregor, and Jordis the Sword-Maiden. Calder would be the only Housecarl sitting the war out. Calling in Derkeethus, Mjoll, Frea, Talvas, and Ralis would bolster the numbers. With the Dawnguard, the Companions, the College, and the new Blades backing them they were stronger. Hell, even the support from the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild was a bonus. Suddenly a knock came on the door. When he opened it he saw Hadvar and Ogol. "Hadvar! Ogol! What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Message from General Tullius and the Orc strongholds." Hadvar replied.

"They want to let you know that every warrior in the strongholds stands with you and that the Imperial soldiers here in Skyrim plus another brigade from Cyrodiil will be there too." Ogol finished.

Kaivar smiled. There was hope yet.


End file.
